Blood Stained Eyes
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: The tomb was sealed, but he could hear them, smell the blood that chained him here. (full summary is inside, take a look cause i suck at short ones) LeexOc


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto. **

**Summary: It's been ages since he had been sealed away, his slumber was coming to an end when he heard the many whisper of voices, on the other side of a giant stone door, his red eyes stared at it, he could smell it. The man who sealed him away, his rage slowly boiled over. He will have his blood. At any cost.**

**Lee could see his rage, feel it even and it sent chills down his spine when his red eyes bore into his dark ones. The man looked at him, as he pined him to the stone, something passed over him, recognition. Lee's fears dissipated when he was dropped on the ground only to be confused when the man looked at him with such a painful expression and called him a name that wasn't his own, "Lehi"**

**Blood stained eyes**

**1.**

A long time ago, before the dividing of nations, blood and carnage swept the land, in rapid fire,

the flames licked across the grass and danced amongst the tree tops. The screams and cries of woman and children wavered across the wind, battle cries of men thundered across the valley's and crevices of the land. 100,000 men against one man with blood stained eyes.

"Come to die, have you" came his deep chilling voice, of a man who had lost everything but his rage. His blood red eyes narrowed at the many men that surrounded him, no fear in his posture. He was willing and ready to die, but not without a fight ...not without their blood spilt on the fine green grass, he had to see it soiled with their pain, there life, their loss.

He never dreamed it would come to this, but it had. The voice of reasoning gone from his world, his life.

His red eyes shifted to a man who stepped closer to him, breaking the close nit circle for a moment, his weapon drawn at his side, a sword stained red. The blood that slid down the fine steel hit the ground with soft thuds, the only sound in the valley beside the quiet whisper of the wind that ruffled their hair.

He snarled, bearing his crystal teeth, canines sharp and ready to tear into someone.

"It ends here demon" came the small humans voice, strong and confident. His voice boomed across the valley with laughter, sending chills down all the man's spines, they tensed waiting for something to happen.

"Demon" he chuckled more, before turning his head to face the man a malicious smile graced his lips "What do you know of a demon" he whispered a hidden threat just above the surface of his voice, turning to the grey sky that was covered in smoke, blocking out the stars and the moon, he closed his eyes and let the wind caress against his skin.

Opening his eyes he stared at the moon that tried to peek through the thick cloud of smoke. _'what did thy know of a demon...'. _

"You are all we need to know," the man said raising his sword in front him, challenging him to a silent battle, he watched the mans eyes dart quickly to a man behind him and to another on the other side of him. Turning around he eyed the men that seemed to step forward with confidence. Their arrogance sickened him.

"You know nothing about me, your ignorance is disgusting" he whispered, clutching his sword, he moved forward quickly, he watched the mans eyes widen a fraction at his sudden charge before he steadied himself.

Metal clashed against metal. They stood there, sword against sword, eye to eye, nose to nose. A tug of war of strength. The man had power, but he was stronger, growling lowly he pushed forward, causing the man to fall backward.

His red eyes bore down into dark brown pools, he sneered down at the man. Fear laced his face, his eyes, his frown. He watched the man grip the dirt like it would save him.

"Yes it is over" he whispered softly only enough for the man to hear as he raised his sword above his head with both hands and brought it down, for a split second he saw the man smirk and he was frozen.

He couldn't move, no matter what he did, his limbs just didn't obey.

The man got up off the ground and walked up to him, nose to nose and he whispered in victory, "yes it is over". His red eyes narrowed and he scowled.

The man turned to the two he gestured too early and nodded his head, before turning back to stare him directly in his eyes, "Seal him away and bury him where no man will ever find him".

"Amadan you will never walk across this land again" the man said before turning around and walking away.

Amadan snarled at his back, his angry voice booming out, "One day Leon, One day! All this will happen again!", that was his last statement as the he felt the final verse of the seal take place on his skin, he slumped forward into the dirt, his mind clouded over and he fell into darkness.

"That is how the great Leon Mizar, defeated Amadan the demon with blood stained eyes" came the girls proud voice. Team Kakashi and Team Gai looked at her, wonder and amazement on their faces as they listened to the end of the story.

"So that's whose in that tomb behind us?" gestured Naruto behind him as he turned away to look at the big looming doors at the end of the cavern. The doors emitted a dark presence, the chains and the many seals the only thing keeping it shut.

**((A/N: Well here's the first chapter, I haven't written in a while so bare with me. Hopefully it's peeked your interest at least a little bit. You know the drill! Favorite, Follow, Review!))**


End file.
